A Bond that lasts Forever
by LOSTpassenger05
Summary: Riku has finally found someone who may change his life forever. She moves with her brother to the Destiny Islands, and meets Riku and his friends. What will happen as the years go on? Read on to find out. Please R&R. RikuXOC ON HIATUS
1. Those Many Years Ago

Summary: This is my very first fanfic, so be nice with the reviews. This story will have some people and events that I made up, but the real events and characters are...well...real, that I took from the game. This is basically a friendship turned loved story about Riku, and a girl I made up.

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts, kingdom hearts two, or any kingdom hearts stuff. I do own the characters that I made up...and I guess the scenes I made up, too.

A Bond that lasts Forever

**Chapter 1:** **Those Many Years Ago**

5 years ago...

"Come on Sora I'll race you home!" yelled an eager 10 year old Riku.

"You're on...ready..Go!!!" Sora said with the usual grin on his face. They raced on home, but not before stopping by the mayor's place. There they saw an older gentleman with short, dirty blonde hair who looked about 20 years old talking with the mayor. Though what really caught their attention was the ten year old girl with golden blonde hair standing with the older gentleman. She looked over to them, but mostly toward Riku. She sensed that there was something about him, that reminded her of her of her past life. Then they overheard the mayor welcoming them and directed them to their new home.

( A/N: I'm not talking about Namine in this story when I said " a girl with golden blonde hair." She's one of my new characters.)

The next day at Riku's house...

Riku was looking outside his front window bored. The sun was setting on a perfect Sunday evening. That's when he saw the golden haired girl walk down the street toward the beach. He decided he wanted to find out who she was and where she came from, so he left to go follow her.

When he got to the beach, he saw her looking out at the island where he, Sora, and Kairi go to play. He walked over to her and had to say something...but what? "You know, you can see the sunset from there perfectly." Riku stated, which scared the little girl to death.

She remained silent, after being startled, and continued the conversation. "Really? What's it like?" She questioned as she turned around to reveal a beautiful girl with eyes as blue as the sea. Riku thought she was kind of pretty and blushed at the thought of it, but that quickly went away.

"It's awesome! Maybe I can show you tomorrow." the confident little boy said.

"I guess that would be okay, but I'd have to ask my brother Nicolai. That's the guy you saw me with yesterday. The one in white. He takes care of me ever since our parents died. He's great!"

"Okay," he said sadly, "you can tell tomorrow. I bet from what you said, he'll let you go."

"Yeah, he should. Hey you want to see something cool?"

"Umm, okay sure, what is it?" Riku said curiously.

The girl took off the gold locket she wore around her neck. When she opened it, inside was a bright white. It was very unusual since fire was more of a red/orange color, and it was in a locket and didn't blow out by the wind. "Wha...what is that?"

"Isn't it neat, my mom gave it to me when I was born. She said it was the heart of our family."

"That's so cool!" Riku was still staring into the flame until she closed.

"Yeah I know." She looked up at the sky and realized it was getting dark. "I have to go."

Yeah me too. So I'll see you tomorrow... umm I'm sorry I forgot to ask you your name!" they burst out laughing.

"Me too." she laughed. "My name is Lucilia, but everyone calls me Lucil or Lulu, for short."

My name's Riku, that's short for...Riku." they started laughing again, but not as hard.

"Okay Riku. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I'll come by tomorrow after lunch to see what your brother said. Okay? Then I'll take you to meet my friends over on that island where we all play. I'm sure they'd loved to meet you, and maybe you can show them that necklace of your's."

"Okay bye Riku!" she ran off home waving as she went. Riku just stood there waving with a big smile on his face. _"Tomorrow was going to be great day." He thought._

A/N: Okay, I kind of thought that was a crummy chapter. But this is my first fanfic story ever. Trust me it will get better as the story progresses.( I hope ) So please R&R, and I will post the next chapter when I can, but it will be a lot longer of a chapter.

Sneak peak chapter 2: many meetings

"Okay! So who's going to train me?"

Silence...

"Well, I guess I could do it. If that's okay with you Lu?" Riku spoke up.

"Great! Just one thing. Don't call me Lu, it sounds like a guy's name."

"Right, sorry." Riku apologized.

See you next time!!!


	2. Many Meetings

Summary: This time around, Riku introduces Lucil to his friends. Will they like her? Or will they shun her? And what's going on between two of Riku's friends. Read on and find out!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything that has to do with it, except the stuff you can tell I made up.

**Chapter 2: Many Meetings**

Lucil woke up bright and early, already to meet up with her new friend, only to realize that she hadn't asked her brother yet. She got dressed and quickly ran down stairs to find her brother unpacking some more things. "Nicolai?"

"Yes Lulu, what can I do for you?" he asked with a concerned look on his face. Any time she would start a question with his name it almost always meant trouble.

"Well there is this kid I met at the beach who wants me to go to that island across from it, to meet some of his friends and play..."her voice seemed to trail off as if she already knew he was going to say no.

"And you would like to know if you can go over there, am I correct?"

"Umm...well, yeah. So can I? Oh please Nicolai, please please please. You know if I don't I'll be the saddest girl in the whole world. You know that right Nico? Oh please can I go?"she pleaded as if it was her last day alive.

"Well I don't know..." he said sarcastically."Okay, but be home before it gets dark, you hear me?" demanded Nicolai.

"Oh yes thank you thank you thank you! I love you so much Nico. You're the best! I can't wait till Riku gets here. Oh thank you." dashing out of the room she continued to thank him until he could no longer hear her.

Sigh "Some things never change."

**Later...**

Riku finished eating lunch and decided to head over to Lucil's house to see what her brother had said. Not knowing that she had an early breakfast and an early lunch.

**Lucil's house...**

Lucil sat on livingroom couch patiently waiting for Riku to show up...when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it, I'll get it!" but Nicolai beat her to it.

"Yes can I help you?"

"I'm here to see Lucil, is she home?"

"Move it Nicolai." pushing past her brother. "Go unpack some boxes or something. Hey Riku, guess what? I can go." she said bursting with excitement.

"Whatever. Have fun and be back before dark. You hear?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah, I heard you the first time. Come on Riku, let's go!"

"Okay, stop pulling me!"

Sigh "Kids." said Nicolai as he went back into the house.

**On the beach...**

"So how do we get there?" said Lucil.

"By boat silly. Duh!"

"Oh right. I knew that."

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did. How did you know what I was thinking?"

"Whatever."

**On the island...**

"Come on Sora get up. Riku's coming and he said he's bringing someone new here." said the small little red-headed girl.

"Really? It must be that girl we saw to days ago."

"What girl?"

"Oh yeah you weren't with us that day. We saw some new girl with some older guy in white. They were talking with the mayor. We heard him welcoming them to the islands. They must be new here. Just think Kairi, now you have another girlfriend to play with. That must be who Riku's bringing!"

"Who's Riku bringing?" said a strange yet familiar voice from behind Sora, which caused him to jump five feet into the air.

"Hey don't do that!"

"You had it coming to ya."

"Hey Riku. Who's this?" said Kairi.

"Oh yeah. Sorry, this is Lucil. She and her brother just moved here."

"Hi." She said a little shyly.

"Hi Lucil. I'm Kairi, and this fool is Sora."

"Hey I heard that. I'm no fool."

"No, your not a fool." said Riku sarcastically.

"Thank you."

"Your just annoying."

"Say that again."said Sora indicating a challenge.

"Is that a challenge?" Everyone burst out laughing, and when it finally died down Riku spoke up again. "Hey Lucil, why don't you show them that locket you showed me?"

"Yeah. You guys have to see this." she took off her golden locket and opened it once again to reveal a small, but bright white flame.

"Wow!" they said in unison.

"Where did you get that?"Sora said bursting with excitement.

"My mom." Lucil answered.

"Where did she get it?" Sora continued to ask.

"I don't know. She gave it to me when I was a baby. I guess...I never really asked her." She closed the locket and held it in her hand, as a quick image of her mother flashed in her mind. Her mother was just like her, blonde hair, blue eyes, and a beautiful smile.

"Oh yeah. Riku did you introduce Lucil to Selphie and them?" Kairi interrupted.

"No."

"Well we should. Let's go!" Kairi ordered.

"Yeah. Me and Tidus have a match today, and I'm gonna win!"

"A match? A match for what?" Lucil broke in, curious to learn what they were talking about.

"Our battle skills of course! I guess Riku didn't explain that either." Sora said with a little anger in his voice.

"Hey, I haven't known her that long! We didn't have that long to talk."

"It's okay, I can learn." Lucil said trying to stop a oncoming fight.

"Come on. I'll tell her on way over." The group of four walked to the other side of the island, to a cliff for Sora's match. Riku and Sora were arguing over who would win, while Kairi explained matches to Lucil, who quickly understood.

"Wow, that sounds like fun!" Lucil said enthusiastically.

"It is fun! Hey maybe with a little training, we can set you up for a match soon!" Sora answered her.

"Okay! So who's gonna train me?"

Silence...

"Well, I guess I could do it. If that's okay with you Lu?" Riku spoke up.

"Great! Just one thing, don't call me 'Lu' it sounds like a guy's name."

"Right, sorry."

They continued to walk until they reached a familiar Brunette(I guess), red head and dirty blonde boy, known as Selphie, Wakka, and Sora's opponent Tidus. Selphie was looking out at the sea, and Wakka was playing with his blitzball and coaching Tidus for his match.

Kairi ran over to Selphie, dragging Lucil along with her. "Selphie, come here."

"Kairi hi!" Selphie answered.

"Selphie, I want you to meet someone. This is Lucil."

"Hi." Lucil said happily.

"Hi, I'm Selphie. That kid over there, with the red hair, that's Wakka. The blonde kid is Tidus."

"Hey guys!" Lucil said aloud.

"Hey." they answered in unison.

"Alright. We're done with intros, let's fight." They took their positions, while the others watched and cheered from the sidelines. Sora was grinning, in the usual way. While Tidus looked more serious. The match was about to begin. You could see the sparks fly.

(A/N: This reminds me of Mortal Kombat a little.)

"Come on Sora, show him who's boss." Riku cheered.

"Tidus, focus! Don't lose control, ya!" Wakka stated.

"This is so exciting!" Lucil said, not taking her eyes off them, until Riku spoke up.

"There are a lot of exciting things here." Riku said smiling at her.

They watched as the fight went on. Sora landed a few good blows, but Tidus was always there to get him back. Sora faked him out, and WHAM!!! right in the stomach. Tidus flew back in the air into the oncoming waves. He was defeated. "Owww!! That hurt Sora. Why'd you hit me so hard?"

"Hey that's how the game's played. You're a sore loser." Sora said as he did his victory dance. All he could hear now were the congratulations from his friends.

"Way to go Sora, nice match."

"Good job."

"Nice moves."

"Why thank you my lovely fans! You know I would never disappoint you. Now who wants an autograph? Oww!" he said after Riku whacked him upside the head.

"Don't get so cocky. You have a match with me tomorrow. Remember?"

"Oh yeah I forgot about that, champ."

"Yeah Lucil. Riku is the champion of all of us. He never loses!" Stated Kairi.

"Really?" she said astounded.

"Yeah. Cool huh?" Riku said.

"Yeah!" Lucil answered.

"Hey guys. It's almost time to go. We'll see ya tomorrow ya? Selphie, Tidus, let's go!"

"See you. Nice meeting you Lucil." said Selphie.

"Yeah bye." said Tidus.

"Bye!" Lucil said as she waved goodbye to her new friends.

"Hey let's go watch the sunset, I promised Lucil." Riku said breaking the silence.

"Sure let's go!" They walked over to their usual tree on the cliff and looked out at the ocean, and the sunset. The sun was half way set so that the sky was lit up with the brightest colors of yellow and orange to pink and purple, to the darkest shade of blue. From the opposite side you could see the moon rising, with some stars already out. The four friends sat on the tree trunk gazing at the sun.

"You were right," Lucil said looking down at Riku, "the sunset here is amazing."

"Told you so."

"I never said I didn't believe you."

"Whatever."

"Hn." Sora and Kairi just sat there and laughed at them, and the laughter continues.

A/N: I have to say, I liked this chapter a lot better than the first. That one was more of an intro. This one had more "love connections" hint hint, or does it? jk please R&R. Peace out!

Sneakpeak: Chapter 3- Where the bond began and ended

"I sure miss those days." Riku stated.

"Me too." Riku turned around to see the beautiful golden blonde haired girl walking up to him. "What are you doing out here by yourself?" she asked.

"I was just thinking about stuff...past events...the fact that your leaving."


	3. Where The Bond Began And Ended

Summary: A big match is coming up between two best friends! Who will win? Who will lose? And what will happen in the near future between Lucil and Riku? Read on and find out! R&R RikuXLucil

Disclaimer: I still don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything that has to do with it, except the stuff you can tell I made up.

**Chapter 3: Where The Bond Began And Ended**

The sun was bright and warm, and Riku lay half asleep on the beach. Thinking was something he did quite often. About friends, events, and each passing day. They have past like on the mountains, like wind in the meadow. The days have gone down in the west; behind the hills, into shadow. Why is it always like this?

(A/N: Yes, I got those lines from the second Lord of the Rings, just so you know. I thought it worked well.)

"Why 'is' it always like this?" Riku mumbled to himself.

"I don't know. Why is it?" Riku jumped up suddenly to his surprise to find Lucil smiling at him and laughing.

"You know you shouldn't do that to a guy, you could have given me a heart attack."

"Don't you have a match today? With Sora? In an hour?" Lucil demanded.

"Is it really that time? Well, I guess I have another hour to rest up."

"Shouldn't you be preparing for your match, and not sleeping?" Lucil said concerned.

"This is my way of preparing. If you don't like it, that's your opinion. But this is how I do things. Why, do you think I'll lose or something?" Riku said laughing at her.

" No, no. I know you'll win. I was just trying to help. That's all."

Well thanks for the concern, but I don't need it. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a nap to continue with. Oh yeah, if the time comes and I'm not there, will you come get me?"

"Um, sure."

"Thanks see ya!"

**One hour later...**

"Come on Riku get up. They're all waiting for you...come on Riku get up!" Lucil said kicking his back.

"Oww! All right, all right, I'm up, I'm up! Just stop kicking me. Jeez."

'That's better, now come on, you're late for your match."

'I'm coming...hey wait for me!" the two walked side by side over to the cliff where the match was ready to commence.

"Finally. I was starting to think you were chickening out."Sora said laughing at his opponent.

"I'm going to make you eat those words." Wow the fire is really heating those two up. This couldn't be a more exciting match.

**Round 1...ding ding**

Sora starts off with a frontal assault, which is quickly dodged by Riku. He tries again, but still no luck. Riku steps up and knocks Sora off his feet and into the air, and then bashes him to the ground saying, "Is that all you got?"

"You shouldn't underestimate me." He 's quickly back on his feet and ready to strike. He moves in at top speed, with so much confidence only to be knocked down again. "Is that...all...you... got?" Sora said struggling to his feet. He manages to stand up, but quickly falls down again. He was too weak to go on.

"Face it Sora. You can't beat me. Maybe you should think of training a lot more. Instead of goofing off, if you ever want to think of beating me."

"Grrr...whatever." the crowd congratulated Riku and went on home leaving Sora there to sulk.

"You know Riku was just kidding. You really did well Sora." Sora turned around to see the familiar face of the red headed girl, Kairi, walking up to him.

"Ya think so." Watching her sit next to him. "But I think I do need a little more practice."

"You'll beat him one day. I know it."

"Yeah... maybe someday." Sora and Kairi continued to watch as the sun set on an awesome day.

**The Next Day...**

"Okay, are you ready for your first lesson Lulu?" Riku said as if he were a drill sergeant.

"Yes, sir!" Lucil answered.

"All right then. We'll start with blocking a frontal assault. Ready, all you have to do is come at me, and I'll block you. Okay? Now come at me and try to strike me."

"Okay." Lucil ran up and quickly tried to strike Riku, only for it to be blocked.

"Okay, not bad. You see when being attacked, you either can dodge it and move around the person, or you can try to block it with your own weapon or arms. Let's try again. This time I'll come at you, and you try to block or dodge it."

"Okay let's do this." Riku was closing in fast, but Lucil quickly dodged it and struck Riku from behind, knocking him to the ground.

"Oww! What happened? Did you just do what I think you did?"

"You mean, did I just beat the 'champ' by knocking him to the ground, then yes I did. Pretty impressive huh? Maybe I should be the one teaching you?"

"I don't think so. I let you do that."

"Oh yeah sure. They started to laugh and continued training for years to come.

**5 Years Later To The Present... **

"I sure miss those days." The fifteen-year old said to himself.

"Me too." Riku turned around to see the beautiful golden blonde hair girl walking up to him. "What are you doing out here by yourself?"

"I was just thinking about some stuff...past events...the fact that your leaving."

Lucil's face lit up with surprise as her secret was revealed. "How did...how did you know that?"

"I asked your brother, when we didn't see you for the past three days. He said you didn't know how to tell us."

"I'm so sorry Riku. I wanted to tell you. I just didn't know how."

"Yeah. Some friend you are." he stormed off back home without another word.

"Riku." she said softly. _'What have I done?' _she thought to herself.

A/N: See didn't I tell you the chapters were going to get better. Next time is going to be a bit surprising at the end. Well...it was to my cousin. Anyway, I will be posting a bunch of chapters this week, because my school gave us the whole week off for some teacher's convention or something. R&R please!

Sneak peak Chapter 4: The Friendship Remade

The sun was setting, and Riku was sitting against the tree trunk, thinking as usual. Lucil walked up and sat next to him. "Can we talk, Riku?"

"I guess. About what?"

"I'm so sorry. I've been trying to tell you that for days. You know that right?"

"You're wrong."


	4. The Friendship Remade

Summary: This time around, Lucil and Riku are...well...let's say they are acting like a real couple. They ignore each other for days, while Lucil enjoys her last days at the Destiny Islands. Will they make up before she leaves? I'll never tell! jk lol. R&R

Disclaimer: I still don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything that has to do with it, except the stuff you can tell I made up.

**Chapter 4: The Friendship Remade**

Days past, and with each passing day, Riku and Lucil only seemed to grow farther and farther apart. They wouldn't even bother glancing a look at each other. They didn't bother speaking to one another or anyone else unless spoken to.

Kairi and Sora thought they should do something, but they decided it wasn't worth it. Lucil would be leaving two days before Sora and the others would set sail on their raft. During their preparation days, Lucil was no where to be found.

One night before her real last sunset, Lucil spent the whole day with Sora and Kairi. They ended that perfect day with an almost perfect sunset. Silence was suddenly broken with Sora's annoying voice. "Are you and Riku going to still be friends or what?"

"Sora." Kairi said trying to shut him up. "Don't listen to him, he knows that it's really none of our business. Right, Sora?!" Kairi said sternly.

"It's okay. I don't mind. I don't even know what's going on between us." Lucil answered.

"Well you have until tomorrow night to talk to him." Kairi said reassuring her.

"I know...I know."

**The Next Evening...**

The sun was setting, and Riku was sitting against the tree trunk, thinking as usual. Lucil walked up and sat next to him. "Can we talk, Riku?"

"I guess. About what?"

"I'm so sorry. I've been trying to tell you that for days. You know that right?"

"You're wrong."

"What?"

"I should be the one apologizing. It was so stupid of me to get so worked up over nothing. Are you still upset?"

"No. Are we still friends?"

"The best. So...why are you leaving?"

Lucil thought for a moment about what her brother had told her. "I don't know. My brother said not to say anything but...he thinks something bad is going to happen to this world."

"Like what?"

"I don't know much, but the night before you guys leave on your raft, be careful. That's when it will happen."

"Okay. I will, thanks." They sat in silence while taking in everything that they had talked about. The sky was darkening pretty quickly. This would be the last time they would see each other for a long time. "It's getting late. Don't you think your brother would want you to be home?"

"I guess." She stood up and hugged Riku tightly. "I'll miss you so much." she said holding back tears.

"Me too...me too." He answered sadly but bravely, as they broke apart.

"Bye."

"Bye." Lucil walked away, and Riku turned to watch the rest of the sunset, with a single tear running down his face. Then he felt a warm presence on his back. It was Lucil hugging him from behind.

"I won't forget our promise."

_Flashback_

"_Hey what did you want me for?" Lucil said walking up to Riku._

"_Hey. Sit down. I want to ask you something."_

"_Sure what is it?"_

"_Well...we have been friends, best friends, for a long time right? Well I thought I could show that I want to stay friends forever and that I trust you with this." Riku extended out his hand that held a small, heart-shaped crystal necklace, that shined many colors in the sunlight. Lucil stared at it with amazement._

"_Wha..what is it?"_

"_It's for you. I thought you might like it."_

"_I love it... but...here," she paused and then took off the golden locket she wore around her neck, "take my necklace. And let's say that they represent our hearts. So if something happens to one of us..."_

"_Our heart should go to the other. Yeah! This way we'll always know that the other one of us, is safe."_

"_Yeah it's a promise. Okay?"_

"_Okay, I promise."_

_End Flashback_

Then she released him and walked away saying, "I love you." very softly, but loud enough for Riku to hear.

'_Does she mean it?'_ He thought.

A/N: Awwwww. I thought that was a sad and surprising ending. Well, not that surprising. Anyway I know that I didn't post that many chapters this week, I got really busy even though I'm off from school the whole week. Yeah..so... I'm sorry about that. Next chapter we will look at when Lucil leaves, and who she will meet in the darkness. Please review!!! See ya!

Sneak peak Chapter 5: Leaving

Days past and soon it was like weeks. She never found her brother, but soon she was found herself by someone she did not intend to meet. "Are you lost my dear?" said the strange, but deep voice.

"Who...who are you?" Lucil asked.

"You, my dear, may call me DiZ." he answered.


	5. Leaving

Summary: Ok, I will be apologizing a lot in the upcoming chapters for not updating sooner. (Explanation below) Now on to the story... this one will be short and the next one long. This chapter is about who Lucil meets in the darkness and...yadayadayada. R&R people please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts...and you know the rest.

**Chapter 5: Leaving**

Lucil arrived on the shores of the main island. She tied up her boat and started to walk home, when a thought had occurred to her. She had just realized what she had said to Riku. She turned around to give the island one last look. As she did a tear trickled down her face and she quickly wiped it away. Lucil turned around and continued to walk home. She realized that she may never see Riku again. Which caused another tear to trickle down her face.

She walked into her house and walked up to her room. She didn't need to bring much of her stuff because her brother said not to, so she just packed a few clothes, and things from her memories of here in a small backpack. Lucil looked at her room one last time and then left to join her brother in the kitchen.

"Are you ready to go, Lulu?" Lucil simply nodded. She didn't feel like talking at all. "Well... aren't you going to open a portal or not?"

(A/N: okay i will explain this better in later chapters, but in my story lucil and her bro left their home which was attacked by heartless when lucil was 9. They were in the darkness for a year until they found the destiny islands, while they were in the darkness they developed some powers such as opening portals. I'll explain later.)

She opened a portal, and Nicolai entered first then Lucil. When they came out to the realm of darkness, Lucil was all alone. Her brother was no where insight. "Nicolai." She said his name. "Nicolai, where are you?" There was no answer. She continued to call his name, but there was no answer, and no sound but her own. She walked around a bit, but still saw no sign of her brother. She grew scared and worried that her brother maybe hurt.

Weeks later...

Days had past and soon it was like weeks. She never found her brother, but soon she was found by someone she did not know. "Are you lost my dear?" said the strange, but deep voice.

"Wh...who are you?"Lucil questioned.

"You, my dear, may call me DiZ.

"Okay, DiZ. Do you know how to get out of here?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. Please, let me help you out of this retched place."

"Okay."

Diz opened up a portal that led them to Twilight Town, a place with beautiful sunsets and mostly friendly citizens. The sun was shining and DiZ had brought Lucil to an old mansion. They entered it, and found themselves in a ruin and broken down place. "What is this place?" Lucil asked breaking the silence.

"My home. I work down in the basement. Come, follow me." DiZ answered. He guided her up the stairs to the library and then down some more stairs and through some doorways to a computer room. There stood a computer with a dozen monitors and another doorway.

"What's all this for?"

"It is for my research my dear. Now let me explain why I have brought you here, but first a question. Can you fight, Lucilia?"

"Well, no one but my brother knows this. I'm an excellent fighter. Why?"

'Good. Because you will need to be able to defend yourself and stay in top shape for your new enemy encounters. Let me explain, before you ask any questions. You will encounter many new enemies while away from your home. One being the heartless."

"Heartless?"

"Yes, beings without hearts. They steal hearts from innocent people whenever they please. It is their duty and purpose. But when a heartless is destroyed, it releases those hearts and a nobody is created."

(A/N: I'm pretty sure thats how it is. Please correct me if I'm wrong.)

"A nobody? What's that?"

"A nobody is like an empty shell left over when a heartless is destroyed. They are even smarter than a heartless no matter what the size."

"So what do I have to do?"

"All you have to do is beat the heartless and nobodies and help me with my plans. And in exchange, I will search for your brother and a way to bring him out of the darkness. Are we agreed?"

"Agreed."

For a year, Lucil would be with DiZ working on his plans, whatever they may be, and defending herself and him against the heartless and nobodies. But what awaits them in the future to come? And who will Lucil find wandering around Twilight Town? Tune in next time to find out.

A/N: Like the last paragraph, well I did. Once again I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I've been so busy with school, midterms, and I had to go to a funeral for a family friend...so yeah I've been through a lot. But I bet you people don't care about that...so R&R PLEASE!!!! And I promise to update sooner. See ya!!!!

Sneak Peek Chapter 6: A Wanderer From The Darkness

"So DiZ, what's this urgent news all about?" I asked with much curiosity.

"My dear, I called you down here because there is something, or more likely someone, in Twilight Town that I would like you to find and bring back here as soon as possible." he explained.

"What is this something or someone?"

"That I cannot say."


	6. A Wanderer From The Darkness

Summary: Again soooo so sorry for not updating in so long. Ok, this chapter will be longer than the last one. In this chapter, Lucil finds someone wandering in Twilight Town. I bet you can guess who. Lol! Anyway, on with the story! R&R PLEASE!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Kingdom Hearts...and you know the rest.

**Chapter 6: A Wanderer From The Darkness**

Lucil's POV...

A year has pasted, and my search for my brother has not ended. Nor has the search for my friends and a way home to them. DiZ has helped me a lot through the past year. I've gotten so much stronger because of him, and I can beat almost any enemy. Though DiZ has not helped me much in the search for my brother Nicolai.

DiZ's plans were coming into way. All he needed was one more person to complete his list, and Namine would do the rest. Namine...she's someone I don't know much about. She is a very unique and rare nobody. Over the last year, I have gotten to know Namine, and would consider her a sister. She is like my old friend Kairi in so many ways. DiZ has not told me who's nobody she is, but I believe that she is Kairi's nobody.

After days of absolute boredom, DiZ called me down to the basement with some urgent news.

"So DiZ, what's this urgent news all about?" I asked with much curiosity.

"My dear, I called you down here because there is something, or more likely someone, in Twilight Town that I would like you to find and bring back here as soon as you can." he explained.

"What is this something or someone?"

"That I cannot say. What I can say is that it came from the realm of darkness. And this someone or something has both darkness and light in their heart."

"So it's a person."

"I didn't say it was."

"But it has to be, because it has a heart."

"My, aren't you the clever one. You'll just have to find that out on your own."

"But how will I know when I find it?"

"Trust me, you'll know it when you see it. Now go. And don't come back until you have found it." And with that I was off.

In Twilight Town: Tram Common...

DiZ told me to search Twilight Town for something, or someone who had darkness and light in their heart. Well that shouldn't be too hard, since I recognized everyone by looking at their face, and could tell if they were an outsider or not. But what worried my was that they could be dangerous to the town, and I would be their only defense. If you don't count Seifer's gang. Wait, that's it, Seifer should know who this outsider is, and would probably be dealing with it now.

I rushed over to the sandlot as quickly as I could. Seifer's gang is known as the Disciplinary Committee, which dealt with outsiders and anyone who broke the rules. In other words, they were the police and supposed rulers of Twilight Town. I had to get there as soon as I could, but as I got closer to the sandlot, the more my necklace acted up. The one Riku gave me about three years ago. It had a strange glow to it. Wait, what if it meant that...no it couldn't be possible...it couldn't be Riku. Could it?

I ran faster and faster clenching the necklace in my hand as I ran, until I reached the sandlot. There I saw Seifer and his two miscreants gathered around a dark figure. As I got closer, I noticed the long, silver hair, that seemed a little longer than Riku's the last time I saw him. When I was 20 feet away, I managed to see something sparkle on the ground. I got little closer and saw that it was a locket. But not just any locket, it was the locket my mother gave me, that I gave to Riku. It really was him! I had to put a stop to this. "Hey Seifer!"

"Huh? Oh, it's only you." Seifer said as his miscreants Rai and Fuu stepped behind him, so they were all facing me. "Haven't seen you around lately. What do you want, Lucil?"

"Huh? Lu..Lucil?" said Riku softly.

"I want you to leave him alone. He committed no crime. And besides, who put you in charge anyway?" I said with anger and sarcasm.

"One, I've always been in charge. And two, I won't leave him alone because he's an outsider that doesn't belong. And I am in charge of dealing with all outsiders. Besides, would you trust someone who wears all black and a blindfold?" Seifer protested.

"One, no you haven't been in charge all the time. And two, you will leave him alone because he's with me. And you trust me, so you should trust him, like I somehow trust you." I protested back.

"Whatever. I don't have time for this, but if I catch wandering by himself, I won't go easy on him." Seifer stated.

"Yeah, Seifer's gonna whoop him ya'know!" Rai said.

"Total annihilation." Fuu said. And with that, they stormed off. I watched as they left the sandlot, and then finally turned to Riku.

"Lucil? Is it really you?"

"Of course it is," I said kneeling in front of him, "but what are you doing here? And how did you get here?" I asked hurriedly.

"A lot's happened since you left. You were right, about what was going to happen to our world. And everything. After you left, Sora somehow became the..."

"The new keyblade wielder. I know about Sora and Kairi, and the worlds, and Ansem. What I don't know is what happened to you and the king after you all defeated Ansem?"

"That, I can't tell you, because...I don't want you or anyone to know what happened to me when I was in the darkness."

"Riku, trust me. It can't be that bad. Maybe I can help you. You're not the only one whose been in the darkness before. I had it worse than you; I was completely alone. You at least had the king with you. I had no one."

"I understand but..."

"But nothing! Tell me!" I persisted.

"Okay...the reason why I'm here alone, is because Ansem, somehow became a part of me when I was fighting against Sora to help Kairi. After we beat him...me and the king stayed in the realm of darkness. But later on, Ansem started troubling me, so we separated. I don't know how I got here., but that's my story. Okay?"

"Thank you. I think I understand now. And I think I know someone who can help you. I'll take you to him. And don't worry, you can trust him. He's become a close friend of mine...and he knows where Sora is."

"What?!"

"I said he knows where Sora is. Actually...he's sorta there. But don't be alarmed...he's sorta sleeping there."

"He's...sleeping?"

"Yeah well, the important thing is he's safe, Kairi's safe, and the Islands are safe."

"Whatever. So who is this guy who can help me anyway?"

"Well, his name is DiZ...and...I don't really know much about him either. But you can ask him that yourself."

"Okay. So what are we waiting for, let's go. Oh yeah, do you mind leading me there?"

"Umm...why don't you just take the blindfold off?"

"I can't really take it off."

"Why?"

"It's complicated."

"But Riku, if you're trying to protect your eyes from the darkness, you're wasting your time. There's no darkness in Twilight Town." I reached up, but Riku quickly grabbed my wrist.

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me." I whispered. Then he released my wrists and I untied the blindfold. I held it in my hand and stared into his face, to reveal bright blue eyes hidden behind silver bangs. "I almost forgot what your eyes looked like."

Normal POV...

Riku could only smile back at her. He couldn't believe how much she changed in one year. Her golden hair was longer and braided, her eyes sparkled in the light, her clothes were much darker than what she wore before. Yet she still remained a sweet, innocent girl, whose heart could not be penetrated by any darkness. Her looks might have changed, but to Riku her personality did not.

Lucil stood up and offered Riku a hand, "Come on, let me take you to him."

"Okay." he took her hand and walked beside her, back to the Tram Common. The walk was quiet and somewhat awkward. Some people stared at Riku, because if what he was wearing. But that didn't stop him. All he could think about was this strange person he was about to meet, with Sora being there, and Lucil.

It had been so long since he had seen her. Her looks were different, her personality the same. But one question lingered on, in his mind. What had happened to Lucil while she was away? He wanted to ask her, but she stopped him before he could.

"Hey Riku?"

"Yeah?"

"I hope your taking in your surroundings."

"Why?"

"Because your going to need to know where your going and how to get to the old mansion."

"The old mansion? Is that where this DiZ guy lives?"

"Well, it's not his original home. He never told me where he's from. But I know I can trust him."

"So...where do we go from here?"

"See that big crack in the wall? Thats how you get to the woods. Then once your in the woods, go northwest until you find a path that will lead you to the old mansion. Okay?"

"Okay, got it. Let's go!"

Lucil and Riku followed the same path that she explained and wound up at the old mansion. When they arrived, Riku noticed that the gate was locked, with a huge padlock. When he looked passed the gate, he saw a huge building with cracked walls and crumbling pillars. "Are you sure DiZ lives here? It looks deserted."

"I'm sure."

"But how are we supposed to get in to see him?"

"I'll tell you." Lucil pointed to the padlock and told Riku, "Use your keyblade and point it at the keyhole."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Now do it."

"Okay." Riku called forth his keyblade and pointed it at the keyhole. And within seconds, it unlocked. "How'd you know that was gonna work?"

"DiZ told me about it."

"Oh." They walked into the mansion and Lucil directed Riku to the basement.

In the Basement...

"DiZ? I brought what you told me to find back." DiZ turned around to see Riku staring at him.

"Welcome, I'm guessing your name is Riku, is it no?"

"I am."

"Lucilia, you may go. I need to speak with Riku alone."

"Sure. I'll be with Namine." She took one last look at Riku, smiled, and went through another door until she reached a bright white room in the basement.

(A/N: Just to clarify things, I'm not talking about the white room on the other side of the mansion.)

"So, Riku...what brings you here to Twilight Town?"

"Well, I'm not really sure. But tell about yourself first."

"What would you like to know?"

"Tell me your purpose for being here."

"Very well. Right now, my only goal is revenge on my former apprentices, for taking away every thing that was precious to me. In order to do that, I must take down Organization XIII."

"Okay. Is there anything I should know about this new threat?"

"You already know about the heartless, right?"

"Yes."

"Well there are other enemies you will encounter. Meaning the nobodies and Organization XIII."

"Who or what are they?"

"The nobodies are empty shells left behind from the heartless. They are also much more intelligent than the heartless. The Organization, are also nobodies, but even more intelligent and human like."

"Okay...wait, Lucil mentioned something about Sora being here, sleeping?"

"Ah yes, would you like to see him, Riku?"

"Yes, please!"

They walked through about two or three doors(I don't remember) until they reached an 'L' shaped hallway. They walked until Riku stopped at two particular pods. Those pods held none other than Donald and Goofy. "I know these two."

"Of course you do. They are Sora's companions."

"Are they sleeping, too?"

"Yes. Ah, here we are. Through that door, you will find your friend, Sora." they continued to walk until they reached Sora's pod. On the other side of the pod was Namine and Lucil.

"Sora?"

"Don't feel bad Riku. There is a way to help your friend, if you're willing to do it."

Lucil and Namine walked over to where Riku and DiZ stood. Riku didn't notice them, because the whole time he stared at Sora. He didn't believe what had happened this whole time he was gone.

"I'm sorry, Riku. I was forced by the Organization to take apart Sora's memories. But now I'm putting them back exactly the way they were. But in order to do that, I had to put Sora to sleep."

"This is where you come in Riku. Namine cannot put Sora's memories back completely without one final key."

"What else does she need?"

"His nobody, Roxas. He was created when Sora hit himself with the keyblade in order to release Kairi's heart. But this turned him into a heartless, and thus a nobody was born. The Organization took him in and now he works for them. You must go to their stronghold and bring Roxas here. Namine and I will do the rest."

"Will Roxas help Sora wake up?"

"Yes. But I couldn't send myself or Namine in to retrieve him, because we are not strong enough. And someone needs to be here to defend us and Sora from the Organization and others, so I couldn't send Lucilia. You, Riku are strong enough to bring Roxas here."

Lucil walked over to Riku, "Will you do it, Riku?"

He look over to her, smiled, and nodded, "Yes. I'll do it."

A/N: I'm still really sorry for not updating soon enough! But any who...BIG romance coming up!

R&R PLEASE!!!! BYE!!!!

Sneak peak Chapter 7: Remembrance and Welcoming

Riku stared at Sora, sleeping in his pod, "I promise Sora...everything's gonna be okay. We're gonna go home together. You, me, and Lucil are all going to go home to Kairi and stay together."

Lucil walked up behind him, trying to wipe the tears from her eyes. Riku turned around and caught her in the act. He wiped the remaining tears from her face, "Why are you crying? I'll be back, and before you know it, we'll be going home together."

"I'm just scared, Riku," choking back tears, "I just got you back, and now your leaving. You don't know how strong they're going to be. What if you don't come back?!" Riku stared at her worried and broken hearted, and then pulled her close for a tight hug.


	7. Living In The Past

Summary: Again, so sorry for not updating. I can no longer go on the computer after school because of track practice, and my brother. But I finally found the opportunity to get on, so here it is Chapter 7!! Enjoy!! R&R

Disclaimer: I still don't own Kingdom Hearts...and you know the rest.

**Chapter 7: Living In The Past**

"Then it's settled," DiZ announced, "you will go to Organization XIII's stronghold and retrieve Roxas tomorrow morning." DiZ and Namine started walking to the door. "Until then, you have time to prepare and rest." They disappeared leaving Lucil and Riku alone.

"Are you going to be okay, Riku?" she asked concernly.

"Yeah. I...I just need some time to think. Away from Sora."

Lucil thought for a moment, "I know just the place. Come on, I'll take you there." She snapped her fingers, and a dark portal appeared.

"How did you...?"

"I'll explain later. Come on." She dragged him to the one place she knew he'd love: Sunset Hill.

"Woah! This place is amazing. How'd you find it?"

"I've been here a year Riku. I know every place."

"So why'd you drag me here?"

"Because I know you like to watch the sunset. And this is the best place to watch it."

"Rrrriigghhtt...so how is it that you can travel through darkness?"

"It's a long story."

"Hey, we've got time."

"Fine. I'll start from the beginning. I grew up in a place called Kilika. When I was nine, a tsunami hit and while my parents were helping people get to safety, they got stuck under some rubble and drowned. Then the heartless showed up during the cleaning days, and covered the world in shadow. My brother and I ended up in the Realm of Darkness for a year. That's when we learn to use the powers of the darkness. Then we ended up on the Destiny Islands."

"Wow. How come you never told us?"

"I don't know. I guess there were just too many bad memories. I forgot a lot after I moved to the Destiny Islands."

"Speaking of those islands. When was the last time we had a real match?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"Come on." He dragged her to the center of the hill. "Weapons or no weapons?" He asked her summoning his keyblade. She smirked at him, and summoned her weapon: a pair of white knives. "How did you...?"

(A/N: another lord of the rings reference: the white knives. I thought they'd be a cool weapon for her don't ya think?)

"Oh...I guess I forgot to mention that part. You see, Riku, where I come from fire is like our symbol."

"Yeah you did...Wait is that why your necklace has a white flame in it?" He asked holding up her locket, from around his neck.

"Very good Riku! You remembered..enough talk, let's fight."

They both took their starting positions, opposite each other. They held their weapons in attack position, and then lunged at each other. Riku struck first, but was blocked by Lucil's knife while the other one went straight for him. He quickly dodged it and went back a few steps. He smirked at her, before going at her again. This time, she used both knives to block his attack, but didn't have enough time to react to his kick to her stomach. It sent her flying back, and almost over the rail. Riku saw what he did, and quickly reacted by running over to her and grabbing her arms.

He pulled her so hard, they both stumbled, and landed on the ground with Lucil on top of Riku. With their faces inches apart. They both turned bright red, dark shades of red. Gasp-"Woah, wh-what just ha-happened?"

"Sorry. I guess I pulled you too hard. You okay Lu?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Good. So could you get off me?" he said almost sternly, trying to hide his embarrassed face.

"Oh! Sorry." She got off of him, and extended her hand out for him. He gladly took it, and got up. "Ow!"

"What is it?" he said looking at her puzzled, "What's wrong?"

"My stomach hurts a little. Your kick really hurt Riku!"

"Sorry, come on. Let's go back." He held onto her as she opened another portal and they both walked in, and back to the old mansion.

"I think we should call it a day, Riku."

"Yeah, we both need to rest for tomorrow. Oh...and Lulu?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you...for today, I mean. I really needed it."

She smiled. "You're welcome." she leaned up and quickly kissed him on the cheek. Then looked and his blushing faced that seemed to be shocked and surprised. "Goodnight." She smiled again and walked away.

'_She still loves me?'_

**The Next Morning...**

Riku stared at Sora, sleeping in his pod. "I promise Sora...everything's gonna be okay. We're gonna go home together, you, me, and Lucil are all going to go home to Kairi together this time."

Lucil walked up behind him, trying to wipe the tears from her eyes. Riku heard her, and turned around. He caught her wiping her eyes. He walked up to Lucil, and wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. "Why are you crying? I'll be back in no time, and before you know it, we'll all be going home. Together this time."

"I'm just scared, Riku," choking back the tears, "I just got you back, and now your leaving. You don't know how strong the Organization is. What if you don't come back?!" Riku stared at her worried and broken hearted, he'd never seen her like this before. He pulled her close for a tight hug.

"Shhhh...it's okay."

"No! It's not okay!"

"Lulu!" She looked up at him, and he cupped her face in his hands, "I swear to you, that I _will _come back."

All she could do was nod her head, and hug him back. "Okay, Riku." He kissed her forehead, and hugged her again. They let go. "I guess I'll open the portal now." She looked to one corner of the room, and opened a portal. "Through there, you will see another portal that will lead you straight to their world. After that, you're on your own. Good luck, Riku." she said with a small smile.

He smirked back at her, and then left. Lucil thought she could have heard him utter the words: _'I love you.'_

**Two Days Later...**(just a guess, not actual time; Im also skipping the battle scene, cuz idk it yet)

"Everything looks okay here in town. I might as well go back to the mansion to see if Riku's back." Lucil walked backed to the mansion. The past two days had flown by so fast. She worried about Riku, but realized he'd be back soon.

On her way down to the basement, she heard voices, both male. Riku must've come back. But soon she realized that wasn't Riku voice she heard. Lucil went down the steps more to listen.

"Poor thing. I almost feel sorry for him." Lucil heard the mystery voice say.

"It's the fate of a nobody." She knew that was DiZ's voice.

Lucil watched from the stairs as the body of someone similar to Sora, disappeared. She knew that had to be Roxas. But if she just saw Roxas, who is the cloaked man talking to DiZ? 'No it can't... Riku...he would never...turn to the darkness. Would he?'

She raced up the steps and then transported herself to sunset hill.

**Riku/Ansem's POV...**

"Did you just hear something?" Ansem asked, puzzled at the sound.

"No. Why?"

"No reason. So...where's Lucil?"

"I sent her into town to check up on things. She should be back by now. Would you mind fetching her...Ansem?"

"Sure. No problem."

"Just try not to alarm her with your new appearance."

"I won't. She'll know it's me...I hope." with that said I was off. I looked everywhere, but no sign of her. Then it hit me, she was at the one place she knew I would find her at...Sunset Hill.

**Sunset Hill...Normal POV...**

Lucil sat on one of the benches with her legs held against her chest. She tensed up a bit, when she felt a dark presence approach her. She pulled out one of her knives and prepared herself.

"Lucil?" stated the dark presence, with a deep voice.

"Who are you?"

"You don't know me? I thought you would."

"I know who you really are, but who is standing before me?" she questioned.

"...My name...is Ansem."

"What is it that you want...Ansem?"

"If you know who I really am, then you should know I was looking for you. What's wrong?"

Lucil felt a tear run down her cheek. She didn't want to believe that it was true. So she did the only thing she could think of...she threw the knife at Ansem. He saw it coming and quickly, dodged it. Lucil was making a run for it. She knew traveling through the darkness was not an option, seeing that he would just follow her. Ansem ran in her direction, and grabbed her arm.

"Lucil stop! Please!"

"No!"

"Lucil listen to me!"

"No! Why'd you do this to yourself?"

"Because...," his voice slowly turning back into its boyish Riku tone, "it was the only way I could beat him, to bring Roxas back here. I wasn't strong enough without this power."

Lucil looked up at Riku, as he took his hood off. His hair was longer, his skin was tanner, and you could no longer see his blue eyes, since they were changed into an orange/brown color.

"Can't you change back?"

"I tried but it won't work. I don't know what to do, neither does DiZ."

"Well...at least your back safe. Right?"

"I guess." Riku looked away from her, not wanting to meet her gaze. Just then, Lucil rushed over, and hugged him.

"I'm glad your safe." Riku looked down at her and returned the hug.

**Days Later...**

"It seems we only have one choice. Seeing how Roxas knows about Sora, and his memories are returning. We must be prepared to leave this world, for its own protection." DiZ explained.

"So where do we go from here?" Lucil asked.

"I'm not sure. We should probably try and find a way to the Organization's stronghold, and make sure the worlds are safe." DiZ continued.

"So you're saying..."

"We will have to split up."

"What?!" Riku and Lucil yelled in unison.

"Don't yell at me, it's the only way!"

Lucil and Riku looked at each other, and then back at DiZ. "So what happens to Sora?" Riku questioned.

"Roxas will give back his half of Sora's power. When Sora awakens, along with his companions, they will travel to different worlds as they did before to restore the balance of them."

"I guess we have no choice then," Riku stated, "we have to split up."

"Then it's settled. And look at this, Namine is finished. Are you both ready?"

"Yes."

"Let's hope our paths will cross again someday, Lucilia." DiZ said with a smile.

"Thank you for everything, DiZ. I'll see you both soon." She looked at DiZ and smiled, and did the same to Riku. Lucil then disappeared into the darkness.

"Don't worry Riku, Lucilia can take care of herself. We'll see her again soon."

"Yeah."

A/N: Still very sorry that I can't update quick enough. But I only have like four weeks of school left so that should help. And I have already started ch. 8. R&R!! (no sneak peak this time, sorry!)


	8. Announcement

To my great readers out there:

I'm sorry to say, that im taking a hiatus from this story. I need time to write for my other stories, deal with school(stupid english mostly), deal with a bad break-up, and a lot more. I'll try my hardest to put up the next chapter by new year's. I'm so sorry again!

~_Ace_


End file.
